


Burnt

by orphan_account



Category: OFF (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacharie becomes a burnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> My first Off fanfiction whoops and it's really short and quick but I can assure you I will come up with something better
> 
> Inspired by this: http://screaming-chinchillas.tumblr.com/post/46102945240/just-a-small-thing-cause-i-felt-like-it-hhhhhh
> 
> It isn't really shippy or anything but whatever

The strange black substance flowing down his chin beneath his mask was painfully familiar. Zacharie’s pained wheezing was not unlike that of an Elsen. His body shook uncontrollably and he was hot to the touch. The Batter hadn’t known this could happen to Zacharie, but he knew now he would have to save him somehow.

“Zacharie,” the Batter whispered, knowing Zacharie’s head probably felt ready to burst, “look at me.”

Zacharie didn’t listen. The flow of black ooze was getting thicker and his wheezing grew more intense. “I-it’s, so hot…”

“Zacharie.” The Batter was more forceful now. He was gentle as he took Zacharie’s face in his hands and rose his head so he could look at him. “You need to calm down.”

Zacharie gripped the front of the Batter’s shirt, his hands shaking much harder now. He pulled Zacharie close, hoping to calm him down before he turned fully into a burnt. The Batter could smell smoke now as it billowed out from his mask. He knew it was too late for him when he could feel Zacharie’s limbs go limp. The Batter pulled away and retrieved his bat, watching as Zacharie’s head burst into the black substance and his mask drop to the ground. His body collapsed as it went through a severe transformation, his new head forming into a black monster-like shape, filled with teeth and with four white eyes. His hands formed into menacing claws, dripping with the black substance. He struggled to his feet and breathed heavily, his back arched and his arms still limp. His previously white sweater was soaked and now mostly black.

“H-help… me…” he wheezed. “Help…”

The Batter raised his bat. There was nothing he could do for him now but put him out of his misery. Zacharie watched as the Batter attacked, taking each hit without fighting back. All through the fight, he wheezed and stumbled back to his feet for the next hit. His claws and teeth and newfound strength were all ignored, as he simply waited for death by his friend’s bat.

“B-B… Batter…” Zacharie managed.

“You will no longer have to suffer.” The Batter replied. Zacharie watched as the bat hit him one last time. “Goodbye, Zacharie.”


End file.
